


Late to Date Night

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec almost missed date night, BAMF Magnus Bane, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus saves the day, magnus to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec is late to Date Night (though it's not his fault this time), Magnus has to come find and rescue his errant shadowhunter.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 9
Kudos: 335





	Late to Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Lamalefix for the Magnus Bane Birthday Bash - Based on [THIS](https://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/189518558598/dupil-tequilasundown-you-know-what-would-be) text post!!

  
Alec ducked under another swipe of claws from a Ravener and rolled to Jace’s other side, lifting his blade to block a blow aimed for his back. He felt Jace move behind him and reacted before he’d had a second to think about it, covering Jace’s weak side. 

  
“Izzy!” he shouted. The demon in front of her kicked out, sending her flying back and into a wall with a sick noise. Thankfully she scrambled upright, but she was panting hard, glaring at the demon. 

  
“Alec where the hell is our backup?!” Jace growled, sinking his blade into another Circle member trying to sneak up on them. “And how the hell did they get our patrol schedule?” 

  
Alec pulled out his bow and fired two arrows into demons that were trying to take advantage of Izzy where she was still getting upright. Even as they managed to push the demons back for just long enough, it was clear more were coming and he cursed, stepping closer to his siblings. 

  
“I wish I knew,” Alec spat, tightening his hand on his bow, drawing five more arrows pointing them at the Ravener demons that were controlled somehow by the rapidly approaching Circle members. He took a deep breath and focused again, sending up a prayer that Magnus wouldn’t be too angry at him for missing dinner. 

  
“Fuck,” Izzy swore, snapping her whip towards a demon, driving it back. “Alec, Jace, we need to figure out how we can get the hell out of here.” 

  
“Tell me something I don’t know,” Alec snapped, releasing all five arrows into the two demons in front of them, watching the explosion of ichor before he pulled out more arrows. His shoulders were starting to burn and he could feel blood on his fingertips. 

  
Jace grunted and sliced his seraph blade through another demon. “Why don’t you call your magical boyfriend to help us out?” 

  
“It’s date night,” Alec growled. “I don’t want him to be more pissed off at me.” 

  
Jace glanced over at his brother and raised both of his eyebrows. “You want us to die instead?!” 

  
“For angel’s sake, Jace, no, of course I don’t, but-” Alec looked up, his breath catching when the lights in the building went out and they were left standing there in silence. He immediately holstered his angelic blade, glad when Jace and Izzy did the same, plunging them all into darkness. The last thing they needed was to make perfect targets of themselves with light sources. 

  
Alec tensed and spread his feet slowly, closing his eyes. He could hear the demons breathing, the Circle members breathing, and there, a small, slight scuffle of feet. The faintest sound of heels clicking on the ground. A wisp of red had his head jerking up and he realized who had brushed past them. 

  
Golden eyes lit the room and Alec felt his breath catch. “ _Magnus,_ ” he whispered. 

  
“You know,” Magnus drawled, red magic dancing around his fingertips as he stepped in front of the shadowhunters, illuminating him in an otherworldly glow. “I don’t take too kindly to being stood up, Alexander.” 

  
Alec fought down a laugh at the ridiculous statement, well-aware that Magnus was teasing. Mostly. “Wasn’t intentional, I assure you.” 

  
“Yeah,” Jace called. “His alarm reminding him he needed to leave for Date Night is what let them find us.” 

  
Magnus turned and raised an eyebrow at Alexander, watching his shadowhunter flush. 

  
“You don’t like it when I’m late,” Alec muttered and turned his attention to the crowd on the other side of Magnus. “But, uh, we could definitely use a little help, Magnus. If you can.” 

  
The red magic swirling around Magnus’ hands grew and he smirked, turning his attention to the demons in front of him. “I can see that. Let’s take care of this, shall we?” He took a deep breath, magic pulsing around him in a wave, the red magic extending from his hands to his entire body as he took a step closer to the demons in front of him. 

  
Alec pulled out a seraph blade, tightening his hand on the hilt, lighting up the room enough to catch the fear that was on the demon and Circle members’ faces. “After you, Magnus.” 

  
Magnus’ expression shifted and he twisted his hands into a quick circle, electricity gathering around his palms. He tangled it in his fingers and dropped to his knees, slamming it to the ground, watching the wave shoot through the demons and corrupt Nephilim in front of him, immobilizing them all. “Now then,” he drawled, stepping forward. 

  
Demon after demon fell under his hands, quick and hard twitches of powerful red magic flying into them only for them to explode into clouds of ichor moments later. He smiled, his eyes glowing in the dark room as he turned towards the Circle members. 

  
“Monster!” One of them snarled. 

  
Magnus hummed and chuckled. “The only monsters here are the ones controlling demons and attacking innocents.” He lifted his fingers, bringing all of the Circle members to their tiptoes, struggling against the collars of red magic on their necks. “Shall we give you a taste of your own medicine?” 

  
“You’re no better than the demons that we are controlling,” he spat. 

  
Magnus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “Au contraire. The demons wouldn’t take any particular pleasure in killing you. Me? I would. I’d enjoy hearing you scream, of making you feel some of the pain you’ve inflicted on others.” He stepped closer, his magic pulsing around him as he walked through the Circle members. 

  
“You’ve heard of the Agony rune?” he added. “It’s nothing compared to a similar spell I designed. That digs through your memories and takes the pain you have inflicted on others, and turns it back on you. I could put you through that.” 

  
He felt them quake in their boots and grinned, turning back to where he saw Alec waiting for him, a proud look in his eyes. “However, I’m going to send you to a fate even worse than that.” Magnus twisted his fingers, forming another portal straight into the Institute containment cells. “Alexander, Isabelle, Jace? If you would, please?” 

  
“With pleasure,” Alec said, stopping in front of Magnus, his eyes twinkling. 

  
Magnus had only a brief second to wonder what Alec was up to when suddenly he was being kissed and he could feel the discomfort from the Circle members around him. He grinned and deepened the kiss, tangling his fingers into Alec’s hair, feeling his shadowhunter groan for him. 

  
“I love when you do that. I’ll make Date Night up to you,” Alec whispered, wrapping an arm around Magnus. 

  
Magnus smirked. “I will take you up on that.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
